


Him, and Everything/他与风月

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 原著向时间线从阿拉巴斯坦一直到旅行终点，含有少量魔改和对后续剧情的无责任脑补
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Him, and Everything/他与风月

**Author's Note:**

> 他就是风月。

1.

山治第一次听说风月，是在锦卫门的口中。

他还记得那是个黯淡无光的月夜，庭院里的竹灯成了唯一的光源。锦卫门跪坐在他对面，讲起以前和之国还兴盛的年代，春天人们上山观赏散樱，夏天撑起纸伞在雨里疾走，秋天喝着橘酒在红叶下起舞，冬天则把飞雪拢进炉灶，熬出融进冰碎的红豆汤。如今虽然物是人非，但幸得各位鼎力相助，和之国一切百废待兴重回正轨，曾有的无边风月，定有一日会再现于世间。

山治就问锦卫门，什么是风月。  
锦卫门说，清风明月，良辰美景，快意恩仇，床笫情爱，总之这世间至美之事，皆可用一个「风月」概括。 

武士讲完了这些，躬身向山治行了一礼，最近他时常这样，仿佛是心怀着歉疚，“山五郎大人去休息吧，我在这里守着就好了。”

山治却摇了摇头，“我暂时不想离开这个地方。”

那时他们与凯多的决战刚过去不久，索隆在那场恶斗里受了伤，伤势比在幽灵船的那次还要凶险。虽然大家不当面说，但山治知道许多人都在悄悄议论，剑士这回可能撑不过去了，连罗都没对这观点提出反驳。

乔巴那段时间只要进了房间就开始哭，山治好几次都不得不在治疗进行到一半的时候，让弗兰奇先把他们的小船医抱出去平复一下心情。

漫长无光的日子不知过了多久，某个蝉鸣无力蛙叫疲软的下午，⻢尔科掀起门帘，带着余晖的光晕一道进来，看见山治依然坐在原处，不禁皱起眉头，“你有多久没睡觉了？”  
山治伸手，遮住扑面而来的夕光，“绿藻头到底怎样，你就直说吧。”

白胡子海贼团的船医意味不明地看着山治，厨师压根摸不透他到底带来喜讯还是悲报。最后马尔科坐下，说了句“应该不会有生命危险了”，语气很是淡然，以至于山治呆坐原地消化了许久，才全盘理解了那简短的一句话。

他抬起头，本想说声谢谢，可还没来得及发出一个音节，世界就陷入一片漆黑。

山治再醒来的时候，娜美正坐在塌边，见他睁眼，气急败坏伸手就要打他，最后却放下手长叹一口气，“我说你呀……明明自己也好不到哪去，都伤成这样了，之前真不知道是哪来的一口气那么吊着。”  
“能被娜美小姐担心我已经死——而无憾了！对了娜美小姐，那个绿——”  
“还是老样子，先管好你自己！” 航海士没等厨师把话说完，就不由分说地把热毛巾放到他额头上。

从那之后，娜美无论如何都不让他再去照看索隆。  
养伤兼等待绿藻头醒来的时日甚是无聊，山治就托锦卫门帮他找位工匠。他把一条深蓝色的手链从贴身的口袋里拿出来，告诉锦卫门他想把这东西稍加改造——大的形态不动，只取掉几颗宝珠，改锻成护身符。

取成品的时候，工匠反而感谢起山治，说他从没见过质地如此纯粹的青金石，想不到无意中接了这个委托，竟圆了一个大半辈子念念不忘的梦。  
锦卫门闻言，顿时好奇起这看上去只比普通孔雀石蓝出一点的石头有什么奇妙之处，山治举起色泽纯粹、不染一丝杂质的深蓝色手链，第一次见到这石头的情景顿时浮现眼前。

2.

山治第一次见到青金石，是在阿拉巴斯坦的一间水烟铺。  
厨师向来以老烟枪自居，可他又确实还没正儿八经地抽过水烟。因此听人说了阿尔巴拿有专门的水烟铺后，就迫不及待趁着采购的空挡找上了门。

水烟铺的老板讲解了烟具的用法后把烟管递给山治，厨师俯下身，带着某种虔诚小心翼翼地吸了一口。先前他只在哲夫的旧照片里见过这种东西，亲身体验过才发现名传四海的水烟果然名不虚传，烟盘里的烈酒和椰汁混着碎冰一起灌进肺里，余香顿时回荡在五脏六腑久久不散。

他把烟管递给一起来的索隆，让他也来尝尝。剑士毫无防备地吸了一口，结果呛得扶着墙咳嗽了半天，末了还扔下一句“臭死了好呛”。

山治骂他不解风情，说烟可是男人的浪漫，索隆回敬说不过就是一支烟，怎么能和浪漫扯上关系——俩人为这点小事打闹了半天，杂货铺老板也不拉架，只是托起深蓝色的烟瓶，清了清嗓子地打断他们斗嘴，说比烟还有来头的是这套烟具。

水烟铺里收藏了几百套烟具，唯有这一套的烟瓶是由纯青金石打造。这是老板的传家之宝，平日从来不会使用。今天是因为他们来了，才专门拿出来招待——毕竟那可是为阿拉巴斯坦带来了三年里第一场雨的恩人。

两人从店里出来的时候，山治像是有点遗憾，说如果不是传家宝，他肯定会把那套烟具买下来。剑士调侃他平时连船上的排水设施都玩不转，那么复杂的水烟器具，怎么可能捣鼓得明白。

山治白了索隆一眼，说他也不是想用那玩意抽烟，只是觉得那烟瓶真的很美，他还从未见过那种石头，纯净温婉，让人想起风平浪静的海面。

那时的山治只觉得烟瓶上的青金好看，但美则美矣，海上冒险跌宕起伏，很快就让他把这关于一块石头的小小遗憾抛诸脑后。

而山治从没想过他再看见青金石会是什么景况。  
时光过去两年。山治被家人带到万国，准备第一次与未来的岳母以及新娘会面。蕾玖把杰尔马给新娘准备的礼物依次摆开，让山治挑一样，等到和新娘独处的时候亲手送上。

山治在满眼缭乱的珠宝里看到一条似曾相似的蓝色手链，他把它拿起来，一眼就认出那正是两年前他在阿拉巴斯坦的水烟铺曾见过一次的石头，这种纯粹华美的深蓝他虽只见过一次，却极为笃定不会认错。

直到这时他才知道这石头是什么来头——青金是青金石里最珍稀昂贵的品种，青金矿本就只有南海几个靠近伟大航路的小国才会出产，质纯的上等石更是可遇不可求，北海贵族以前流行用青金彰显身份，更有传闻许多收藏家纵横跋涉南海与伟大航路一生，只为求得一块不染杂质的纯蓝石头。

山治最终悄悄留下了那条手链。明明是要送给未来新娘的， 脑子里却不受控制开始胡思乱想——这手链一定很衬那个绿藻头。  
不过倘若是手链，绿藻头挥剑的时候大概不太方便，还是打成宝石嵌在绿藻的剑柄上更好，这样一条手链，应该刚好够打三块。

他这样想了半天，最后却只觉得悲从中来，感慨妄想果然只能是妄想——他终究要和别人结婚，就像绿藻头未来也一定会是其他人的丈夫。  
那时山治只觉得自己和绿藻头此生大概是不会再见面了，就一直心想等婚礼结束就去找个工匠，打好宝石赶紧寄信过去，既然自己的旅程到此为止，未来就让这几块石头代替自己留在那个绿藻头身旁。

所幸这次的分离并不算太久，至少比两年前在香波地岛满怀遗憾和屈辱的离别好上太多。

在和之国的刑场，火铳的流弹出膛溅起乱樱狂舞。弥漫黄沙散去后，山治看到索隆就站在身边，墨色羽织随风摆动，上一秒还怒视着远处的大蛇，下一刻转过来看向自己的时候，眼底却有闪过零星的温柔。

好歹也是相隔了数十日的重逢，山治本以为索隆会额外说些什么，可一开口却又是一句“我可没空陪你眉五郎”，他愣了一下，赶忙不甘示弱地呛回去。花之都一众敌敌我我，全都瞠目结舌地看着两个人吵得不可开交。

虽说是吵架，终归还是怀着满心愉悦。看着久违的被微风尘沙扬起的绿色碎发，厨师顿时觉得先前的悲凉简直就是臆想——他在蛋糕岛时自然没有时间请工匠，手链是原封不动地一路带来了和之国，如果要当成礼物，也只能以这种完璧的形态相送。  
然而后来战局变得太乱，两个人也总是在是非之地奔波——那手链就一直放在山治的口袋里，再没找到合适的时机送出。

3.

山治在那里独自回忆了许久，才发觉锦卫门还满眼期待地站在身旁。  
厨师看着武士灼热的目光，心中突然生出一计，他露出灿烂的笑容，举起手链晃了晃，“我们做个交易吧，我给你讲青金石的事，你来帮我个忙。”

山治要锦卫门帮他支开娜美——最近这段时间，他们的航海士小姐简直像盯小偷一样死死盯着山治不放。

他悄悄摸进索隆的房间，躺在榻上的家伙虽然依旧双目紧闭，气色却比之前好上许多，他坐到索隆身侧，轻轻捧起剑士的手想要把手链为他戴上，却发觉那只原本垂在空中的手突然使力反握了过来。

山治顿时一阵心悸，足足愣了半分钟才被一句嘶哑的“厨子我好渴”唤回神来，还没来得及回话，眼泪就已不受控制地夺眶而出，厨师赶忙欲盖弥彰把脸背过去，大喊一声“你怎么每次醒来都说这句话就不能换一句说”，说完了急匆匆打算去找水，结果那只拉住他的手又稍稍使了些力，山治抹掉眼角不听使唤非得掉出来的一滴泪，转身看向索隆，“干什么啊你这个死绿藻，不是你说渴吗！”

索隆看着他，“把手里东⻄给我看看。”

山治这才发现他手里还握着那条手链，于是就递过去，索隆拿着看了一眼，露出有些感慨的神色，“结果还是你先找到了。”

厨师正在那里思索这话什么意思，就听⻅娜美一声惊喜的“索隆你醒了”——然后乌泱泱一片人一齐冲进来，把本就不怎么宽敞的房间挤得水泄不通。他们的船长像飞盘一样从外面飞进来砸到了他们的剑士身上，山治看到这画面也不由露出笑容，他拎起一旁的热毛巾和水桶，打算喊罗或者乔巴进来看看情况。

半夜他听索隆那屋里没动静了，才又⻤⻤祟祟地溜回去。

原本以为索隆肯定已经睡了，结果一掀开⻔帘，就对上那双深红色的眼睛。

索隆枕边放着那条⻘金手链，他看到山治进来，居然扶着床沿摇摇欲坠地坐了起来——山治心里一边感叹这东海魔兽果然名不虚传，一边赶紧上去搭了把手，然后他听到剑士牙关里遛出一声不易察觉的冷颤，还以为是扯到了身上的什么伤口，连忙放开手问情况怎样，索隆却一把抓住山治的手，把人扯到了自己怀里。

直到这时山治才发现自己如此思念这个怀抱，而人一触景生情就容易胡说八道。厨师把脸埋进剑士的颈窝，用低不可闻的声音在他耳边开口，“你知道吗，前两天他们说你回不来了，在那里商量着要给用什么木头给你做棺椁……他们以为我没听⻅，但我其实都听得见。我说绿藻头你啊，到底为什么非得这样……”

话说到这里山治已经追悔莫及，虽说这些话——尤其是最后一个问题——从在幽灵船面对熊的那时算起，已经在他肚子里打转了无数回，可他无论如何都不该对索隆说出来，毕竟他们从上船的那天起就默认了接受这种可能，无论是由对方送走自己，还是由自己送走对方。

索隆那边沉默了半晌，然后他放开山治，把手链上的护身符举起来冲向山治的脸，“这到底是个什么造型，你的眼睛？那上面为什么没有卷眉？”

山治满腔的愁绪顿时被这一句话冲得烟消云散，他咬着牙把手链抢来，又拽过索隆的右手，“你管它是什么造型，乖乖给老子戴上就对了！我裁了几颗宝珠，宽度应该刚好，这样你挥刀的时候，这东西也不至于磕到你刀上。”

索隆静静地看着山治为自己戴手链不作声，当手链终于戴好后，他把有护身符的那一面转过来，用指尖仔细摩挲，“当年在空岛，我明明在那堆金子里见过一块这样的石头。但只是出去喝了几杯，石头就不见了。现在想来可能是我和这石头没缘分吧，最后还是被你先找到了。”

山治听他这么说，记忆中某些片段逐渐连成直线。  
那时他们在空岛打败了艾尼路，开了三天盛大的宴会。  
席间山治偶然调出一种味道独特的柑橘酒，就想着拿去给某个酒痴分享。结果在宴会上转了几圈找不到人，后来打听了半天才得知那个绿发剑士去了堆放宝物的山洞。

山治刚一进山洞，就看到索隆正弓着腰在金山银海里翻找，绿藻头在宝物里时隐时现的样子太过好笑，逗得厨师直接笑出了声。  
他这么一笑，满山洞都是回响，索隆皱着眉从宝物堆里跳出来，像是和什么人置气一样没好气地问蠢圈眉跑到这里来干什么。

厨子也不恼，走过去递上柑橘酒，索隆接过只尝了一口，就急不可耐地把酒杯放在一旁拉过山治有些毛躁地吻了上去。酒精与密闭空间的双重催化让那个迫不及待的的吻多出了些许粘腻与温柔，当厨师发觉到剑士的手搭上了自己的腰的时候，只剩下心里暗叫不好自己自投罗网。

翌日厨师在第一缕晨光里睁开眼睛，就看见那团茂密旺盛的绿藻又在黄金堆里飘动，山治顶着浑身的酸痛坐起来，问索隆究竟是在找什么。

那时索隆并没有回答他的问题，毕竟这家伙无视别人的提问就像他们溜进储物间做爱那样稀松平常。后来回到梅丽号，索隆又把从空岛带来的所有财宝里里外外盘点了一遍，却像是依然一无所获。  
他一直鼓捣到了晚上，最后才在航海士“回头称重少一克你就欠我一万贝利”的威胁声中罢手。

其间路飞和乌索普也好奇他到底在找什么，剑士也像是应付山治那样，用一句轻描淡写的“与你们无关”揭过。

直到今天山治才终于明白，那家伙当时居然是在找这么一块石头——且不说空岛距离南海那几近对跖点的距离，他看到的石头多半不是青金石，那块石头——说白了不过是自己在阿拉巴斯坦随口的一句感叹，绿藻头居然就这样认真地记在了心上。

山治突然想起两年前幽灵船一战结束后，也是与现在所差无几的情景，只是那次他没受什么重伤，就一直待在索隆边上。  
那时他会为索隆擦剑，其实厨师并不算擅长这个，平日里总是擦拭的厨具器物可比不了如此名刀，于是擦拭起来格外小心谨慎，他无意中触到刀刃和刀背上相去甚远的磨损，平日里这个看似凶神恶煞的家伙剑背却用得远比剑刃多——索隆好像一直都是这样，那副如同藐视世间万物的皮囊之下其实藏着温柔至极的灵魂。可每当山治想要找个确切辞藻来形容他这有时候能把人气到牙疼的恋人的时候，却又语塞词穷如鲠在喉。

索隆还在把玩那条手链，山治不由也看向那块特意打成莲花花瓣状的护身符，它从某个角度看也像极了剑士的金耳坠子，山治才选了这个形状，最后索隆抬眼看向山治，“说来你怎么不做一对？”  
“因为没有人愿意和你这个白痴戴情侣手链啊绿藻头。”

听到山治条件反射式的吐槽，索隆却发出一声轻笑，然后他半天没再说一个字，只慢慢地躺回了榻上。  
山治这才反应过来，这家伙怕是根本没力气和自己吵架了，估计光是这么爬起来坐一会儿身体都要吃不消了。厨师叹了口气，往前坐了一点，又握住剑士的手，“你快睡吧，我不走。”

索隆居然真就乖乖地闭上了眼睛。

没过多久，剑士的呼吸声均匀起来，山治手里的那只手也逐渐放松，手链上护身符的部分垂下来，正好落到山治的手指上。那上面还残留着些许余温，彰显那个人的生命依然丰沛盈动。山治顿时觉得胸腔里像有暖流涌过，他屈身吻上绿发男人的额头，心中默默感激起无名的神明——无论是哪里的神明——感谢他们没有把他的绿藻头带走。

4.

与凯多一战后，草帽海贼团愈发锋芒毕露。但与他们的赏金一同增长的，还有身为海上皇者的成熟与器量。这像是他们无形的风帆，那之后虽然也经历了大大小小无数坎坷，千阳号始终一往无前地行驶在通往拉夫德鲁的航道上。

当他们最终登陆那座传说中的世界终点所在之处时，草帽大船团不计其数的船只把岛屿围得水泄不通，上千号人一起登陆也挤得本就不大的小岛地动山摇。

在这捉襟见肘的情形下，索隆不知从那里找了一块没人的空地，抓过山治就用映像电话虫拍了一张快照。后来山治看着洗出来的照片上自己迎风凌乱衣冠不整的狼狈形象，气得一拳捶到索隆肩上，问明明有的是时间拍照，为什么非要在那天选到那么一个背光的死角。

剑士倒是对自己在照片上的形象很是满意，不过这家伙好像从来也没在乎过这些——索隆指着照片右下角的时间，说照成什么样不重要，那张照片的意义只在于这个数字，这可是我们一起登陆世界尽头的时刻的见证。

说这话的时候索隆明显已经喝醉了，清醒的索隆绝不可能说出这种话。山治压根不知道那个绿藻头那几天究竟喝了多少酒，就像他压根不知道千杯不醉的酒豪罗罗诺亚·索隆也会喝醉一样。听了索隆的话，那种语塞词穷如鲠在喉的感觉又来了，山治倒是很想把这绿藻头偶尔为之的有趣行径粗暴地归为浪漫，可又觉浪漫二字太过天真明媚，不适合那个平日里主要实施气人行径的绿藻头。

人们陆续从拉夫德鲁启航，最后只剩下草帽团的船员以及一些亲密的朋友还留在岛上，临走前某一天，山治把老蔡送他的名贵烟具摆在地上，拉着罗和乌索普要教他们两个抽水烟，振振有词地说都已经是跟着海贼王旅行到世界终点的人了，怎么还能不会抽烟。

乌索普捂着鼻子说吸烟有害健康，罗则意味深长地看了山治一眼，”黑足当家你要是有什么事想商量就直说吧，不用找个这么蹩脚的理由。“

山治当即心下感叹不愧是万能全科医生特拉法尔加·罗，琢磨事情真是明白通透，他确实是想拉着这两个消息最灵通的人来打听一下，那个嘴巴仿佛上了封条一直对自己接下来的安排三缄其口的绿藻头到底要去什么地方。

结果他还什么都没来得及问，索隆就已经走过来，看到地上的烟具，大剑豪皱起眉，“抽水烟怎么不叫我。”  
“叫你？当年是谁被水烟呛得差点窒息啊？跟你们说当时这家伙只抽了一口就——你俩他妈的跑什么跑啊？”

对面两个人早已不翼而飞，看索隆的模样也还没从宿醉里醒来。剑士在山治身边坐下，揽过厨师的腰顺势就要亲上，山治气得一拳把他捶开，“怎么每次都急成这样！能不能讲点优雅！”

这一锤算是彻底锤醒了索隆的酒，两个人又鸡飞狗跳地打闹了半天，事情好像最后总会变成这样——结果就是在这一刻，山治突然恍然大悟，即便不跟着这家伙走，即便不知道这家伙接下来会去向何方，他们也总会再见面的。

毕竟大家已经约好日后要经常去巴拉蒂团聚，就算日期无法确定，就算再难凑齐全船一桌人，他也一定还有机会再⻅到这个绿藻头，他们身上就像是会发出只有对方才能感应的讯号，无论分隔多远，也一定会被这讯号指引回到对方所在的地方——现在的执着也许毫无意义，稍不留神还可能成了对方的负累——何况山治自己都还没找到那片传说中的奇迹之海，他也很快就要再次启程。  
一通鸡汤给自己灌下去，海贼王船上的厨师终于能心平气和地扬帆起航了。锚已经收起，船开始缓缓驶离岸边，山治站在船尾，拼了命地向罗宾和娜美挥手。结果船还没开出去几米，一个墨绿色的身影就不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里冒出来，又一个箭步飞到了甲板上。

“喂厨子，送我去一下塞琉古斯坦。”不速之客抱起手臂，大言不惭地对一船之主提出了要求。  
“哈？？？”山治简直目瞪口呆，眨了半天眼睛才理解这家伙想要他干什么，“你脑子有病吧！明知道我要往北海那个方向走让我去南海送你几个意思啊？？”  
”不知道地球是圆的？往南边开总有一天也能到北边的，多花点时间罢了。“  
“你他妈做什么白日梦呢快给老子滚下去！”

岸边送行的人像是早已经习惯了这两位几乎每天都要上演一次的戏码，纷纷习以为常面不改色准备各回各家懒得再搭理船上两个傻帽。

厨师眼睁睁地看着那两道身影越走越远，抓住最后的机会跳上船头大喊“娜美桑罗宾姐你俩不跟着一起上来吗我才不要带着这个绿藻头出海啊——”，他喊得格外大声，简直闻者落泪听者心伤，总之山治绝对不相有任何人能看出来他心里其实早已乐开了花，甚至浮现出一丝胜利者的自豪——幸亏自己之前稳如泰山纹丝不动，这绿藻头终于按捺不住自己追上来了，如果把这轮当做是两人的较量，自己绝对是大获全胜！

5.

塞琉古斯坦是个位于南海边缘历史悠久的国家，但在百年连续不断的战火中几乎被夷为平地，幸存的居民在几十年前才刚刚建立起新的秩序和政权。

残破的港口甚至没法容纳他们的船驶入，于是索隆就让山治在码头等一下，他下去解决完事情马上就回来。

厨师难得清静，在船上看了一天的爱情小漫画。夕阳西下的时候，山治伸了个懒腰站起来，心想差不多是时候去城里拯救迷路绿藻头了。

他才刚要下船，就赫然看见不远处绵延数百米的雄伟城墙上出现了一个飞速移动的黑点。山治眯起眼，看见那黑点逐渐变成了人形——绿发剑士正在古老的黄色砖石上飞奔，背后还跟着乌黑一片数不清的人，厨师被这阵势搞懵了，本能地用月步跳上城墙，大声冲着索隆的方向喊，“妈的绿藻头这到底是什么情况？！”

“蠢圈眉你疯了吧跳上来干嘛！”索隆露出恨铁不成钢的表情，伸手指了指海面，“快下去开船！”

山治却站在原地没动，因为他终于看清了索隆右手里攥着的东西——那是一顶被制成橄榄叶形状的金色王冠，正中嵌着一块山治离这么远都清晰可辨的巨大蓝色宝石。

一个疯狂的猜测在他脑海中成型，而索隆此刻已经跑到了身边，剑士无语地看着呆立在原地的厨师，抬手就把那王冠扣在了对方的脑袋上，“这是给你那个手链的回礼。别像根木头一样杵着，快下去开船！”

山治还是不动，索隆没办法，只能抓住他的手拉着他一起在城墙上亡命飞奔起来——山治一边跟着跑，一边下意识地伸手去扶头上那顶沉甸甸的王冠，只觉得自己像是置身梦中。

身后叽里哇啦的咒骂声越来越近，而城墙眼看就要到头了，船还在遥远的另一个方向，海贼王船上的剑士和厨师此时此刻好像已经再没有别的选择，只好先手牵着手跳进了大海。

坠入海面之前的最后一刻，山治心想自己明天绝对要上八大刊物的头条了，戴着一顶这么浮夸的王冠——抢来的——大摇大摆地跑过了人家一整面城墙，最后还上演了一出跳海潜逃，简直太他妈疯狂了。

年末的时候，草帽海贼团在巴拉蒂小聚，罗宾说她确实听过关于塞琉古斯坦战神萨法尔三世以及他王冠的传说，据说那顶王冠上镶嵌着当时世上最大的青金蓝石，后来作为陪葬品跟着主人一起永远沉眠在了亚琉古斯坦的王陵中。

喝得醉醺醺的狙击手把手搭在索隆肩上，“可以啊，本来以为咱们的赏金到了拉夫德鲁之后就不会再动了，没想到你还在扶摇直上啊，「王冠大盗」。”

山治闻言心想这下可好，这绿藻头本来就有那么多千奇百怪的称号，海贼猎人，东海魔兽，三刀流剑豪……现在又多出来一个“王冠大盗”。他把酒杯放在桌子上，露出哀怨的神情，“我是真的看不懂海军那帮人的脑回路，明明是我俩一起去的，最后却只有这个绿藻头的赏金涨了！”

“没办法，是你太弱，放弃挣扎吧，蠢圈眉。” 绿发男人举起酒杯做了个致意的动作，厨师正想着该用什么更刻薄恶毒的言语回敬，目光却无意中瞟到剑士手上戴着的自己从万国顺手牵羊回来的护身符，现在自己胸前挂着更大的一颗，他把索隆给他那顶王冠上的石头撬下来改成了项链——这种自己第一眼见到就觉得像海平面一样美丽温婉的蓝色石头，如同命运的纺锤，一直在他们看不见的地方穿针引线。自阿拉巴斯坦的水烟铺以来所有的记忆不知不觉又涌现上来——厨师抬起头，正对上那双深邃的红色眼眸，此刻它们沉在冬日的夕光里，被酒精渲染得愈发朦胧温柔。

锦卫门说过的话突然在脑海中闪过，“清风明月，良辰美景，快意恩仇，床笫情爱，总之这世间至美之事，皆可用一句「风月」概括。”

这绿藻头明明就是个最无关风月的人，却总是能这样恰到好处地成全起这世间一切名状或不可名状的清风明月。

现在山治终于能确定，该用什么词来形容他这不分东西不识好歹不可一世又不解⻛情的白痴恋人了，这个必将会成为世界第一大剑豪的无可替代的罗罗诺亚·索隆，就是他在这世间的⻛月。

THE END.


End file.
